


Vid: Closer

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Smut and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: You get me closer to god- Closer, by Nine Inch Nails





	Vid: Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I figured every fandom needs a vid to this song. I just surprised myself with the feels. :)

**Music** Closer, by Nine Inch Nails (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTFwQP86BRs))  
**Additional sources** : Jett Black & Levi Karter - Flip Fuck, Skam, Latter Days (2003)

  
**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/shadowhunters_closer.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 94mb)

 **Voiceover** :  
Jace: Can I come in?

Alec: Wanna go hand to hand?  
Jace: I thought you'd never ask!

Jace: There's no human bond that compares to what Alec and I have. We're bound together for life.


End file.
